


Always the Boy Scout

by Scylla87



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Spanking Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Feeling guilty about bad behavior he was forced to engage in while on a mission, Ray knows that the only way to feel better is to be punished. And nobody punishes him like Mick.





	Always the Boy Scout

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble that I thought I'd post, my first Spanking Sunday fic. It isn't much, but I hope that you guys all like it.

Always the Boy Scout:

Ray Palmer was racked with guilt, just like every other time in his life that he had been bad. It didn’t matter that it had been for the mission, the knot in his stomach was like lead. He needed to be punished for what he had done, and no one punished him like Mick.

 

The glass of the man’s desk was cold beneath his face as he bent over. There was a time when he might have had to beg for it, but by now they didn’t need words for this. His nerves were on fire as he waited for the first slap to come. When it finally came, he groaned into the desk. He felt the guilt ebbing away, but he craved more in a way he couldn’t put into words. Mick didn’t need to hear him ask for it to know. Ray groaned loudly as Mick brought his hand down against his ass again. “I love when you spank me,” he admitted.

 

It wasn’t something that he needed to say, not with the way his cock was dripping steadily, but he knew that Mick liked to hear it, liked to know when he had done well. As a reward for his honesty, he received another three slaps in very quick succession. The sting made Ray moan loudly. His punishments were the only thing he liked about being bad. “Another,” he asked as he wrapped a hand around his cock.

 

“This what you need?” Mick asked as he landed another spanking.

 

Ray’s cock jerked in his hand as he stroked himself. It was exactly what he needed. Luckily, Mick didn’t wait for an answer before spanking him again. The sting was harsh but worth it. “Please,” he groaned as he felt himself getting close. So much for not begging for it.

 

Mick slapped his ass again and again, making Ray yelp. The hand on his cock was relentless as his ass stung with each hit. “That’s it,” Mick told him with a particularly vicious spanking, “Come for me.”

 

It was not a request that Ray could have refused if he had wanted. With a groan he came all over Mick’s floor. “Thank you,” he whispered as he pulled up his pants. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that he was starting to like being bad.


End file.
